


Softer Side to Alpha

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen spoils Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Side to Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta. Sorry for the poor grammar. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the comments. I hope you enjoy this next part. I wanted to show that Jensen has different sides to him.
> 
> Part of a series not a stand alone.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

Softer Side of Alpha

 

Jared was in a full blown panic.  Osric had only left an hour ago from altering his phone when Jensen sent a text telling him he was coming home and not to eat. He should have known they’d get caught.  Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he thought about Jensen.  One thing he loved and hated about Jensen is that he had a routine and usually stuck to it.  Today was Friday, and on Fridays Jensen met with his alpha friends and had a few drinks, ate pizza and came home usually after Jared had gone to bed.  Jared use to love Fridays because while the alphas were out blowing off steam, he and the other omegas would usually go to town with the pups and have dinner together.  He missed his friends and felt so isolated it was almost unbearable.

While waiting for Jensen to arrive home, Jared put on an educational DVD for Michael while he did a quick cleaning of the house.  He had to try to dissipate Osric’s scent.  He bleached the downstairs bathroom and sprayed Lysol.  He had just finished cleaning when he heard the company car stop in front of their house.  He peeked in on Michael and then he went outside to help Jensen with his laptop bag.

Jensen handed Jared his laptop bag and then a bakery box from Jared’s favorite bakery.  He then pulled out two large paper shopping bags with what smelled like Chinese take out.

“Are we having company for dinner?” Jared asked as he watched Jensen struggle with the bags.

“Thanks, Doug, see you Monday,” Jensen said to the driver.  “No, I was hungry while I was ordering,“ he said sheepishly to Jared.

Bringing the food into the house and placing it on the counter Jensen turned towards Jared, who was now walking into the kitchen with the bakery box. Putting the box down next to the bags Jared looked at Jensen bewildered and asked:

“What’s the occasion?”

“Remember that big account I’ve worked on all year? Today they officially signed with me.” Jensen said as he advanced on Jared.  Jared froze like a deer in headlights as Jensen invaded his personal space.  Jensen slowly started giving Jared small kisses along where his neck and shoulder met.  Jared tilted his head slightly to give his alpha more access. In between kisses Jensen was whispering in Jared’s ear, “I want to spoil you, I want to take you anywhere you’d like to go this weekend.”

Jared slightly pushed his alpha away to look at him. 

“I asked my parents, and they would love to babysit Michael for the weekend,” Jensen added.  Teasingly thrusting his hips into Jared, he started kissing his mate with more passion until he was interrupted a by a tiny voice.

 _“Daddy,”_ Michael exclaimed when he spotted Jensen.

With a small groan, Jensen tore himself away from Jared and turned around flashing a huge smile towards his son.

Jared started to unpack the shopping bags full of food and was in awe by the sheer amount. “You know we will never eat all this food,” Jared yelled out to Jensen.

“Uh huh” Jensen responded.

Jared set the table first and then opened the containers of Chinese food and added spoons.  He quickly fixed a bowl of rice and chicken pieces to feed Michael. The family sat down and ate their fill of Chinese food. 

“Ugh, I’m so full,” Jared moaned dropping his chopsticks onto his plate.

“I’ll clean up Michael while you put this stuff away.” Jensen gestured with his hand to encompass all the containers of food.

After putting the food away and cleaning up the kitchen, Jared started a pot of coffee to go with dessert. Jared entered the family room and stopped to watch his alpha and son play on the floor.  Every night Jensen came home from work he’d play with their son after dinner.  It didn’t matter how much work he brought home or how tired he was he always made time for their son.  Jared would bath Michael, and both men would switch on and off reading their son a bedtime story.

Jared grabbed a book and curled up on the couch, but secretly he watched his alpha play with Michael. Jared knew he was welcome to play with them, but he wanted Jensen to have one on one time with Michael. He couldn’t help but smile while listening to their laughter.  Jared closed his eyes, wishing that all his time with Jensen could always be this happy.

Coming out of Michael’s room Jared almost ran into Jensen in the hallway.  Jensen was carrying a tray with two plates with cheesecake and two cups of coffee.  Following Jensen into their bedroom, he watched as Jensen put the tray down on the nightstand and turned towards him.

“Come here,” Jensen drawled.

Jared went to him. 

“God, I have to be the luckiest alpha alive. You’re mine and only mine.” Jensen murmured to Jared as he began to undress him.

“Magnificent, “ Jensen observed once he had Jared completely undressed.

Jensen pushed Jared backward until his legs were against the bed.

Jared sat on the bed and slowly scooted backward until he was sitting up against the headboard.  Jensen slowly undressed and then crawled up the bed, straddling Jared’s legs. Jensen reached out to cup Jared’s face with both his hands and started to gently kiss him. Stopping he reached over to the nightstand grabbing a plate and spoon and began to spoon feed Jared the cheesecake.  Taking another spoonful, Jensen deliberately smears the creamy part of the cheesecake on Jared’s lower lip.  Leaning into Jared, Jensen started licking off the sweet confection off his lips, then he kissed Jared passionately, teasing him to open up for him. Soon Jensen was putting the plate down and pushing Jared down onto the bed.  Jensen kept kissing Jared while he began to run his hands down Jared’s body teasing and pinching his nipples.  Jensen stopped kissing Jared’s lips and began to give small kisses down his neck, stopping to ravish his mating bite. Jared’s breath hitched then he was moaning and writhing under him.  Jensen continued to tease his way down Jared’s body, kissing and nipping sensitive spots. 

Reaching Jared’s groin Jensen began to lick and kiss the length of his cock.  He then kissed and licked the crown, slowly taking the tip into his mouth sucking lightly. Jared sucked in a breath as he watched his alpha take him into his very talented mouth.  

Jensen savored Jared’s cock swallowing him down and sucking hard.  Jensen used his hands to stroke Jared’s cock in sync with his mouth. It wasn’t long before Jensen could feel Jared coming apart underneath him. Moving his hands to Jared’s hips, Jensen held him down as he took more of his length into his mouth and applying more suction.

“Ah, fuck, _Jensen_ ,” Jared cried as he came.

Jensen sucked and swallowed all of Jared’s release. After licking Jared clean, Jensen pushed Jared’s thighs apart and kneeled between them.  He could see and smell Jared’s arousal, his body producing a large amount of slick.  Jensen teased his rim with his fingers for a few minutes before inserting one finger.

“Alpha, please, I’m ready,” Jared begged.

“Shh, I gotcha,”

 Pulling out his finger, Jensen moved down and started licking Jared’s rim. 

“Baby, you taste so good.” Jensen purred.

Jared gripped the bedsheet with both hands while begging Jensen for more.

Suddenly Jensen was overwhelmed with the need to be inside his omega. Carefully flipping Jared over onto his stomach Jensen growled  “Omega present.”

Jared scrambled to get up on his knees spreading them to give his alpha better access.

Jensen pulling open the nightstand drawer grabbed the lube pouring a generous amount into his hands then stroking his dick.  He didn’t have to use lube, but he always did unless Jared was in heat. Lining his cock up to Jared’s hole Jensen slowly push his way inside. Giving Jared time to adjust he stayed still once he bottomed out.

“Please, alpha,” Jared pleaded trying to entice Jensen to move.

Jensen started moving setting a slow pace making sure that he would hit Jared’s prostate every couple of strokes. 

“ _Harder”_  Jared begged.

"Pushy omega." Jensen teased.

Jensen started moving quicker, pounding into Jared hitting his prostate with every stroke. He could feel his knot start to swell and catch onto Jared’s wet rim. Pulling his cock almost all the way out just leaving the tip of his dick in Jared, he would then slam back into him.  Jared would push back with every stroke trying to get more of Jensen into him.  As soon as Jensen’s knot caught he began to grind his hips, trying to get deeper into his mate.

“Ahhh alpha” Jared moan as he reached for his cock.

Slapping Jared’s hand away, Jensen replaced it with his own and began to stroke him. He bent over Jared to mouth at his mating bite, while using his hand to bring Jared to another orgasm.  Jared’s body clamped down on Jensen’s cock sending Jensen over the edge.

“Fuck!” Jensen groaned, exploding inside his mate.

Once coherent, Jensen realized that he was resting all his weight on his omega, he quickly turned them over to their sides and pulled Jared close to him.   Jared fell asleep immediately.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The weekend had been perfect.  Jared decided he wanted to go downtown to see some live music.  Jensen took it one step further by booking them a room in a five-star hotel. He treated Jared to a full day at the spa which included a haircut, nails, massage.  They spent the night on Six street enjoying live music, good food and lots of alcohol.  Sunday Jensen took Jared to Congress Street to enjoy the shops and street vendors.  That afternoon they picked up Michael and went home to more Chinese food and spending the evening together as a family.

Jared woke up and looked at the alarm clock, he had almost forty minutes before he had to get up.  He kept going over the weekend in his head.  It was the best time he ever had with Jensen. However, Jared had no delusions that anything had changed between them. Jensen wanted to spoil him plain and simple. It was the moments where Jensen treated him like a mate and not just a possession that probably hurt Jared the most because it gave him hope that Jensen could see he was more than just a breeder.

“Damn it, Jared stop thinking through the bond,” Jensen scolded.

Startled Jared turned to look at Jensen.

“I could have slept an extra half hour. You know what just go make me my coffee.” Jensen grumbled.

“Of course alpha,” Jared got up, quickly dressed and scurried out of the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
